Keep your hands off my girl!
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1:

**A\N:**so much freetime hehe got this idea from a vid on youtube please R&R guys arigatoP.S. In this one Sasuke came back.Anyways I love this book the fat girl ohmy god it's good! it's by marilyn Sachs I never was into reading last year but this year i love it!! but t.v. is still awsome. anyways review guys im so happy with my story someone new.

couples: Nejiten Shikatema and Sasuhinagaa naruino

-xXx-

"Sasuke-kun."the girl with the waist length blue hair said. She had milky white skin and beautiful lavender eyes that beautifully contrasted with face. She had on black baggy shirt with matching pants and her ninja sandals. She normally had her konoha headband on her neck but she tied it on her left arm.

"Hey."He stood up from the rock and his sexy dark onxy eyes traveled to her face. He had midnight dark hair that fell into his eyes and his headband was on his forhead.He had on a blue shirt with the Uchiha's crest and white shorts.

"T-Thank you so much for training with me this past week."Hinata smiled at him. She put down the weapons and the scrolls. "No problem. You ready?"

She nodded."Hai!"She activated her byakugan."And please don't hold back this time Sasuke-kun." He looked at her stunned and then a sly smile formed on his lips. 'So she noticed.'He blinked and the sharigan was activated.

He took out shurken one between each finger and threw it at her. She easily dodge it and sprinted towards him with a kunai and threw it he just turned right. Hinata looked at his chakra flows and decided to block them. She tried to get him in the arm but he grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor. She quckly got up and ran towards him again and aimed for his chest. With the help of his sharigan he blocked it and jumped up and did his fire jutsu. He thought he got her but when he turned she was face to face with him she kicked him but he blocked with his arm. She used the other leg he blocked that also. She did a wheel kick and only pushed him an inch backwards. She fell backwards and she used her hands to stop her fall. She did a floor sweep kick he jumped backwards barely. He landed a few yards away from her. 'she's gotten better.'He stared at the hyuga she matured from that weak shy girl he knew back then..alot.

sasuke ran towards her with a kunai on his right hand and chidori on the other."Protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms!"His eyes widened he hadn't expected that. Hinata's hands had tiny specks of chakra.Sasuke dodged all of them and when hinata finished she looked exhausted. She stumbled on the floor. Sasuke ran towards and helped her up. He put her slender arms his neck and his arms around her waist.

When her body touched his he felt warm. Such heat it made his cheeks turn slight pink. He looked down at hinata she had her eyes closed tight and sweat trickled down her face.

He placed her on the rock and shook her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke-san what h-happend?'Her white eyes looked around. Sasuke looked deeper into them they weren't white. No they had tinges of lavender and light light purple. It matched her face perfectly giving her a fragile and frail look.

"Hinata wow? When did you learn that?"He was astonished if he didn't learn more tactics from Orichimaru he was sure she could have beat him or at least hit him. She giggled at his confusion."A few years back.'She smiled.

Hinata set them food a very light snack with a couple of riceballs and water. They talked and talked. Sasuke looked at the hyuga's face. So warm and lively. Not as expected from her other family members. They were always cold and heartless. She was defferent so lively and happy.

-XxX-

"What about Shikamaru?"A very pretty woman that looked between her 20's or 30's asked. She had two blonde ponytails and hazel eyes. "No. He's on mission."The other woman had short bobbed black hair and black eyes. She also had a little pig in her arms.

"Dang it!"Tsunade slammed her fist against the desk. Naruto was training with Jariya, Sakura was busy in the hospital, everyone had something to do."Well is there anyone that isn't busy Chizune?" Chizune looked thoughtful.'Yes. but it's the hyuga hieress Hinata but-"

"Send her in!'Tsunade yelled.

"B-But Tsunade-sama it's Gaara he would probably scare the poor girl to death!"

"I don't care he, we can't let him in our village unoccupied and plus he wouldn't do such a thing."

"...yes'

"Ok now go get me my sake."

'You know the rules Tsunade-sama the paperwork then sake." Chizune left.

"God she's sounding like my mother."She growled under her breath.

-xXx-

Hinata entered the hyuga manor with a slight smile. She had her equipment in her hands so she used her leg to open the gate. She walked to her house and pushed the door with her back. The door was never closed because noyone deared tresspased. Hinata dropped all her things on the floor of her room and she ran to her bed and lyed there with her eyes looking at the cieling. She layed there for a few seconds till she heard a knock.

"Hinata-sama.'It was Neji. 'Your father needs to talk to you."He sounded serious. 'Uh ok Neji-kun! Hold on!"She put her sandals back on scurryed to the door.'thanks Neji-kun.'She looked at him. His long brown hair was goig down his back he was about 5 or 4 inches taller which made her feel so small. 'No problem."Ever since the fight with Naruto Neji has been nicier to Hinata and treated her better.

Hinata walked downstairs to her fathers room and knocked.'Come in."

Hinata walked in with her heart pounding. He never called her if it wasn't something important.'Hai. Father what is it?'

"You are needed on a mission.'He said.

'Hai."

"The hokage is waiting for you right now go and see her."Hinata nodded and walked out.

-XxX-

Gaara? How could she be Gaara's escort? Wasn't he that redhead who was always murdering people and attacked the village with his demon. Hinata sighed as she leaned against the sakura tree just infront of the gate. 'Why me?' Yes she knew Gaara changed but she wasn't sure seeing someone kill just for pleasure is just to scary for her. That sand of his looked so alive and real and deadly. She shuttered as she remembered him in the chunnin exams.

But she wasn't the one to judge people change even killers she used to be shy and soft-spoken girl but now she was more confident. Sure she blushed once in while but it was only if she recieved compliments.

When ten minutes passed by hinata felt tired and her feet were numb. She sat down and put her head against the trunk. A shadow cowered over her and she quickly lifted her head.

"Hinata Hyuga right?"

Her eyes widened he certianly looked different."Kazegake-sama?"

**A\N** um want a cookie i have like tons and muffins too. oh please review guys arigato


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** Demo. Hope you guys enjoy chap2.

When you guys review it makes me so happy so review and make a little(if you call a 5'8 13 year old little) girl happy and when i tend to be happy I tend to write such a concidence hehe

P.s. I'm changing it from Naruino to Kibaino but i don't know how to edit the first chapter so hope you guys don't mind

-x-

A tinge of pink sprawled all on Hinata's cheek while walking side by side with the Kazegake. She would never have thought he would look so..so different. His red hair was long but not long for a ponytail it sprawled into his eyes showing some part of sea-foam green-eyes and it showed his Kanji. He was taller and he still had his gourged tied to his back. Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye without being caught but he saw her.

"I thought you were going to show me around?"Gaara asked looking at her. Hinata blushed and tapped her fingers together then quickly pulled them apart not wanting to make him think she was weak or scared.

"A-Ano gaara-sama where would you like to go?"She tried to not stutter but she did.

'I don't know.."He looked lost in thought then looked at her."I never had ice-cream before."

Hinata looked at him shocked."Really?" He nodded.'Yes. when i was young my father wouldn't buy it and I'm to busy now." Hinata had an'Ohh' expression on her face and smiled at him.'Well gaara-sama we could go get some I'm sure you would love it!"She squelled her voice wasn't high or pinchy.

"Sure.'He said and she smiled. He wasn't that same person she knew always cold and silent. His eyes didn't have that same intent to kill but were softer and kinder everyone really did change.

-x-

Hinata giggled as she saw the odd expression Gaara was giving his ice-cream. Hinata paid the man for both of them. "Why does it have so much colors?"He looked at her curiusly. "It adds to the fun of eating it and I'm surprised you haven't had if I lived there in Suna almost everyday I woud eat it."She took her spoon and put the treat it her mouth and smiled. gaara looked at it then at her and hesitantly picked up the spoon. "It won't bite she joked.'Gaara threw a glare at her and picked up the ice-cream and put it in his mouth.

The burst of a cool sweetness erupted into his mouth making his eyes widened."Is it good?" She asked him, Gaara looked at her and nodded.'..it's...cold.." Hinata smiled sweetly at him."Of course it's called _ice_-cream."

Gaara looked at her. She seemed happy way different from what he expected. He thought she was going to be scared and probably look at him with discuss but he only saw happy opal eyes.

-x-

Sasuke,Naruto, and sakura sat at Ichikuri's ramen shop eating. It was like back then. Naruto was trying to get Sakura's attention while Sakura tried to get Sasuke to talk to her and Sasuke was getting annoyed and ready to leave. Oh the good old days.

'So sasuke-kun I was wondering if you would like to train with me today."sakura had small pink spot on her cheeks.

'No."he said codly. She looked at him sad but then smiled determined to get his attention."well..how bout me and you go to eat sushi just to talk."She was hoping a little bit more then talk though.(A\N you sick sick demented girl! Such a perv you are..)

"I'm meeting Hinata.."He lied. sakura's eyessted into a glare. She didn't like hinata. Sasuke always seemed to be near her and had plans with her all of the time. She flickered her pink hair behind her back.

"Sakur-chan I would love to go out with you?"Naruto said with hope in eyes.

'NOT EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENED ON IT!!"Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's head..hard. sasuke just groaned.

-x-

Gaara found out the Hyuga was very easy to talk. He found himself telling her about his childhood and how people avoided him and feared him. He even told her why he became Kazegake. He opened up to her it was wierd because he never had anyone who seemed intrested him before. He looked at her she was listening. "Gaara-sama that was so sad.'she had a sad expression on her face.

'Don't worry about it, It wasn't so bad."

Hinata looked at him he reminded her so much of Naruto. Naruto was always lonely and the villagers hated him for the same reason. "It still doesn't give them the right!" He was pushed back a bit by her comment but didn't show it. She was different.

-x-

Sasuke looked around hoping to find Hinata but she wasn't in nowhere in sight.

For some reason sasuke always found himself looking for Hinata or when she's next to him glancing at her constantly. Maybe it was because she didn't judge him for leaving the village in search of power or throwing herself at him like sakura, Ino didn't do that because she lost intrest in him after she started hanging out with Kiba. There were still girls who threw themselves at him but some moved on but still had a crush on him. It still sparked his intrest why HHinata liked Naruto rge dead last over him.

He stopped abruptly. Hinata was laughing and talking with..Gaara. His blood started to boil when he saw her next to him. He never really liked Gaara. He saw her head turning around and deciding that he didn't want to be seen he hid.

-x-

Hinata found herself calling Gaara 'Gaara-kun' and she relized he wasn't the least bit scary..just misunderstand. She smiled at him and adjusted her purple lavender coat.

It seemed to be getting late because the sky started to darken. "Well um Gaara-kun I-I have to get going it's pretty late and father would be worried." gaara looked at her and nodded.'I understand."

'Hai. Bye Gaara-kun see you tomarrow."She sprinted away jumping up and down on the houeses.

Gaara watched her till she was out of sight.

**A\N:** OI!! guys I'm very sorry if it is rushed but I promise the good parts will be very very very soon so be patient meh children..R&R not it's not read and run it read and review..nice try.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_Hi Guys!Ish meh Darkenned-chan um or Midnight or what ever you want to called meh.If chu reads meh profile I will not be updating some of my stories..ever...haha reason?Well my grammar with most of the stories are drastic and spelling terrible plotlineO.O. You know it.I know it heck anyones who've read my stories know it!I will improve!So that's why im starting new stories!-Sinff-For da uh..'fan'of **Keep Your hands Off My Girl** Im very sorry. I am thinking of writing a new and better version but this one deleted.

I terribly know im acting like a child for doing this again i opologize please do'nt send me hate mail..I just yeah i already explained!!

Also thank you..for ever supporting meh or even laying your eyes on this story or my work Ill try my best to make the others better.

Love and Dearly Sorry,

DarkennedFlower

_**P.S:**_You guys wont hate meh right??Please!Don't!


End file.
